Lysosomal storage diseases are a group of rare genetic disorders comprising more than forty individual diseases. Currently, a promising treatment for these diseases is enzyme replacement therapy (ERT). Gene therapy, which employs a depot expression strategy where high-level expression of lysosomal enzymes in one organ can be secreted into the blood stream and carried to other organs for uptake, is another promising option. One of the major issues with ERT treatment for lysosomal storage diseases is that the infused lysosomal enzymes are rapidly removed from the blood stream by the liver, either through carbohydrate-binding receptors or non-specifically. For substrate deprivation and small molecule therapies, ERT, gene therapy, and combinations thereof, more efficient uptake of lysosomal enzymes circulating in the blood stream by target cells and/or organs would be desirable.